Rumores
by angeldevenus
Summary: Solo bastan unas cuentas palabras para trasformar el paraiso en el infierno, para Edward el infierno acaba de comenzar.
1. Rumores

_Rumores._

_Los personajes son de S. Meyer, la historia es producto de una noche de espera, insomnio y ocio. Espero les guste._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bella estaba agotada de esa discusión que no llevaba a nada, no podía creer que su esposo no le creyera, que no la quisiera escuchar, que no la entendiera, se preguntó quién era el hombre que estaba frente a ella juzgándola por un viaje de trabajo, por Jacob. La grieta que hacia un tiempo había en su matrimonio se había convertido en un abismo, una pregunta definiría su matrimonio y eso la aterraba,

-Decide, ¿le crees a ella o a mí que soy tu esposa?- dijo Bella con voz dolida,

-A ella- dijo él, lleno de celos.

-Ella te está mintiendo.- dijo Bella derrotada.

-Ella jamás lo haría-

-Cuando te des cuento de tu error, tendrás que vivir con el para siempre. –

-Si viví en tu mentira 6 años, que viva con la verdad 40 años o más…- Escupió sin pensar sus palabras, los celos lo envenenaban y pensarla en los brazos de otro lo volvían loco, la quería lastimar tanto como ella lo había lastimado cuando se fue a "ese viaje".

-Perfecto- bajo la mirada, tenía que despejar las lágrimas, Edward no podía verla llorar. Miro sus manos vio el anillo que durante 6 años llevara con orgullo porque eso la señalaba como esposa del hombre que estaba enfrente, le peso- Aquí tienes, es tuyo – se lo aventó y se dio media vuelta para buscar su bolsa.

-Ni siquiera eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos, porque sabes que eres culpable- la miro furioso.

-¿Tendría razón alguna si te mirara y te dijera mi verdad? –volteo ella, esperanzada en su respuesta.

- No-

-Entonces, ya no hay nada que hacer.- dijo Bella sintiendo como su garganta se cerraba.

- Estas descubierta-

-4 años de matrimonio, 1 de noviazgo y tres de amigos, terminan por un rumor- dijo Bella terminando con una risa amarga y dándole la espalda.

-Con la verdad de tu engaño e interés- dijo él enfrentándola y tomándola por las muñecas fuertemente. Quería lastimarla, quería que sintiera un poco del dolor que él sentía.

- ¡Sueltame! Edward, ¡suéltame! Me lastimas!- empezó a quererse separarse Bella.

- Eres mía- Dijo Edward fuera de control, dándole un beso demandante, urgente, salvaje, lleno de furia y celos. Bella lo mordió, por el dolor Edward se desconcertó, Bella aprovechando ese momento aventó a su esposo, dándole una cachetada. -no me vuelvas a tocar, ya no tienes derecho a tocarme-

-Pero él si lo tiene verdad, estoy seguro que te acabas de acostar con él, ¿te hace gozar cómo yo lo hago?, ¿le ruegas cómo me ruegas a mí que te tome?- Empezó a gritar Edward, quería respuestas a su dolor.

- Cállate Edward-

-¿Cómo te lo hace?, ¿te gusta que te toque?, ¿Cómo te gusta que lo haga?- siguió sin parar.s

-Ya no digas más, ya no nos hagas más daño, ya no… por favor- Gimió con lágrimas Bella.

- Te odio- dijo por fin, su mente le dijo que era mejor mentir para no seguir humillándose ante esa mujer, que lo había usado- Te odio tanto- Edward se alegró al ver como el brillo de los ojos de su esposa desaparecía.

¿Qué más podía decir?, estaba todo dicho, tenía que salir de allí con dignidad. – No tenemos entonces aparentar más, quiero el divorcio, la anulación lo que sea con tal de no estar atada a ti.-

-Lo más seguro quieres tu libertad para irte a revolcar con él. Eres una cualquiera.-

-Qué te importa, lo que haga con mi vida. Si me quiero revolcar con el primer hombre que se me cruce enfrente lo puedo hacer-

-¡Eres una cualquiera¡- le hirvió la sangre de celos.

Bella ya no soporto más y tomo su bolsa y salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de Edward.

-No he terminado contigo- la jalo Edward al ver a donde se dirigía, Bella lo esquivo y siguió caminando.

-No te preocupes, has terminado con este matrimonio.-

-Te vas arrepentir de haberme hecho esto, te hare la vida de cuadritos; si te atraviesas en mi camino de nuevo- amenazo Edward.

-No te preocupes no hace falta esa amenaza, no me volverás a ver, no me interpondré en tu camino, espero que cuando descubras la verdad te puedas perdonar porque yo no lo hare, te odio, como nunca había odiado.- dijo pro fin Bella, saliendo a toda prisa de la casa.

Edward se quedó quieto, tratando de oír su corazón muerto, sus pensamientos llenos de celos lo envenenaban cada vez más, solo fue capaz de dirigirse a la cantina y tomar la primera botella y empezar a beber para calmar sus pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuatro días habían pasado desde la última vez que la había visto, se había hundido en el alcohol, no podía con su realidad, le dolía tanto saberla de otro, en su mente solo llegaban la voz de Tania:

-Edward, por lo más sagrado que tengo te juro que Bella te engaña con Jacob, yo los vi en varias ocasiones, además no es un secreto que este viaje de negocios fue de placer, mira estas fotos que tome antes de que subieran al avión, se ve claramente que se están besando y abrazando. Confían tanto en que nadie te diga nada que lo hacen frente a todos los ejecutivos, como esa chica que está en la foto la que esta vestida de blanco, esta tan feliz por la pareja.- Volvió a tomar la botella que estaba en su mano y se perdió de nuevo queriendo olvidar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo era obscuridad y silencio, se sentía tan bien después del infierno que era su vida, que el abrupto grito que rompió ese silencio lo lleno de dolor. Al tratar de abrir sus ojos se hayo en la sala, a trompicones de dirigió a abrió la puerta y abrió. Solo alcanzo a ver como varias sobras y a escuchar voces.

-¿Dónde diablos se han metido?- fue la voz de su hermana.

–Yo queriendo felicitar a Bella por su nombramiento; además, quiero que me cuente como estuvo esa boda secreta y no me contesta.- dijo Rosalie

-Bellita- llamo Emmet.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?, ¿por qué la casa esta así? Edward.- grito Alice, por fin reacciono Edward, despabilándose de la obscuridad que lo envolvía y miro los destrozos que había en la sala, botellas rotas, floreros, el teléfono. Pequeños flashazos de la pelea, Tania, el alcohol todo pasó por su mente.

-Bella-llamo Rosalie temerosa por su amiga.

-Ella no está aquí, se ha ido-

-¿Qué?-

- Ya no importa- Dijo el con tono amargo.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, ¿qué paso?, no me dijo que tuvieran problemas, ella podía confiar en nosotros.-

- ya no importa, me mintió-

- ¿Qué paso Edward?- dijo Alice, tocando su hombro y mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Y estas fotos?- interrumpió Rosalie.

-Son de Bella con su amante.- dijo Edward tapándose la cara, no podía con esa realidad.

-Que! dijo Alice tomándolas en sus manos y viéndolas- solo le tomo unos segundos, volteo a ver a Edward- Espero que no creído semejante mentira y hayas acusado a Bella con estas fotos.

-Están tan claras-

-Ve este periódico y lee- le aventó un periódico a su hermano- Ves a esta chica que está a unos pasos de Jacob, es su esposa-

-Me estas mintiendo; para que Bella y yo nos reconciliemos-

-No has visto las noticias, ¿verdad?- dijo Alice cada vez más inquieta- Es la sorpresa del año-

-No te entiendo-

-Jacob Black presidente de Black Seccion, uno de los hombres más ricos de Norte América se casó con su novia la cual nadie conocía a acepción de sus más cercanos en una boda secreta, donde solo asistieron 10 personas y una de ellas es tu esposa– Dijo Alice más preocupada en cada momento.

-Estas fotos que tienes, no están completas- Dijo Rosaline- los periódicos las publicaron, es el momento en que los testigos despiden a Jacob y a su esposa y están las otras 9 personas. Mira-

-¿Qué hice?-El pánico se apodero de Edward, la pelea, las palabras de Bella, sus palabras- Bella…-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CONTINUARA….

Espero que se encuentren bien y listos para comenzar la semana, qué final sería el mejor… sugieran…


	2. Infierno

**Infierno**

Quinto día…

Era todo obscuridad para Edward, es saberse culpable de la desaparición de su mujer lo tenía histérico, lo único que esperaba con ansia era la el sonido de su celular, una señal que le dijera donde estaba su Bella… y tratar de recuperarla.

Respiraba pesadamente, por momentos solo venían a su mente los gritos, los reproches, las amenazas y se esquiaba cada vez más del monstro que veía en él.

10 días…

Un golpe sordo en la puerta saco del estupor a Edward, fue corriendo a abrirla:

-Bella- dijo con regocijo.

-Buenos días, ¿Sr. Cullen?- dijo un hombre vestido de traje con portafolio en mano.

-Sí, dagame- todo el buen humor de esa pequeña ilusión se convirtió en veneno.

-Le hago la notificación de la demanda de divorcio que interpuso la Sra. Bella Swan en su contra, alega que existen causas irreparables- ya no escucho más. Solo fue consciente de la entrega de unos papeles en su manos y se quedó no supo cuántos tiempo más parado en ese lugar. Cuando despertó de ese momento, su mundo se hundió, solo pudo rompió todo aquello que podía romper, necesitaba desquitar el coraje que tenía con él.

12 días…

A pesar de las botellas vacías en el piso no había podido sosegar la culpa, el dolor, la perdida, la desesperación.

En momentos de pérdida de control por el alcohol gritaba y suplicaba perdón, lloraba… caía en un vacío.

Por horas se perdía viendo la argolla de Bella, recordada sus momentos felices, los momentos compartidos y se volvía a sentir vivo.

Por las noches se quedaba despierto recordando los juegos, las caricias, los besos apasionados, los susurros, los gemidos, la entrega, los silencios y la paz de estar con ella.

15 días.

El trabajo era lo único que lo alejaba del colapso y la locura, se movía hacia pero no vivía… trataba de ponerse en contacto con ella, pero era como si no hubiera existido; en el trabajo de Bella le decían que estaba de vacaciones, en casa de sus papás le decían que ella estaba bien que la dejara en paz, en su celular no contestaba, sus mejores amigas no sabían dónde estaba.

17 días

Un rumor llegó a su oficina, su secretaria le dijo que acababa de ver a Bella tomando un café con un hombre.

Salió corriendo de su oficina a buscar a su Bella, los celos lo cegaban; el miedo lo desesperaba y si ella se acostaba con otro por venganza… y si ella se enamoraba de otro y lo dejaba de amar.

Cuando llego al lugar que le habían indicado no encontró nada, la única solución que encontró para acallar sus demonios fue el alcohol, otra vez el alcohol.

20 días

Nada… nada era lo que describía lo que sentía. Era tanto su dolor, su culpa que ya no sentía nada, era un vacío.

23 días

El único escape que encontró fue escribirle a Bellas lo que necesitaba decirle. Todo iniciaba con un…

_Amor mío, he sido el peor de los hombres al creer de ti lo peor, hoy me arrepiento de todo._

Bella deja que regrese a ti, deja darte mi vida…

Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…

No sé cómo vivir sin ti…

Jamás dejaré que te vayas de mi vida…

Aunque mandes a tus abogado jamás te dejare ir de mi lado, te amo.

Hoy he soñado con tu perdón, es una liberación…

Te he perdido, ¿verdad?…

23 días

Un día antes había recibido el citatorio, estaba ansioso, el juez había citado para una conciliación o la firma del divorcio. Se encontraría con ella, la vería de nuevo, rogaría su perdón y si tenía suerte ella le daría una segunda oportunidad.

Se levantó temprano, desayuno con cierta tranquilidad y partió al juzgado, llego una hora antes, quería verla lo más posible, no quería perderse ni un momento de ella. El tiempo fue pasando y su abogado había llegado y el de Bella pero ella no aparecía, la ansiedad que sentía iba en aumento y un miedo se alojaba en su alma.

Ella no iría, lo odiaba, ella lo odiaba…el sonido de su teléfono celular lo saco de su infierno.

-Papá-

- Hijo, es necesario que vengas pronto-

-Estoy en mi día de descanso papá, - dijo en tono de enfado.

-Edward, escúchame y toma esto con calma, Bella tuvo un accidente automovilístico y fue traída al Hospital General, se encuentra en este momento en la sala de urgencias y la van a pasar cirugía, necesitamos que venga lo antes posible.- Cuando colgó y salió corriendo, manejo como nunca lo había hecho, llegó casi gritando el nombre de su esposa.

-Edward, que bueno que llegas-

-Papá, ¿dónde está?-

-la están interviniendo, Edward-

-Tengo que verla-

-No puedes entrar, déjalos trabajar, están haciendo lo que pueden. -

-Pero soy médico, les puedo ayudar. -

-Tú sabes que no puedes entrar e intervenir, no podrías verla tan mal.-

-Entonces, entra y cuídala, no dejes que le pase nada malo. Papá, entra y has eso por mí, a ella le dan miedo las agujas y le aterra la sangre, debe de estar nerviosa- Dijo un Edward desesperado.

-Hijo-

-Cuídala, has eso pro mi-

-El Dr. Angeles la están atendiendo. Solo debemos de esperar.-

-Entra a esa sala o entro yo a la fuerza, Bella no puede estar sola-

- Esta bien- dijo Carlisle, separándose un poco de su hijo y encaminándose a los quirófanos.

-Papá, ella estará bien, ¿verdad?-

-Hijo tienes que ser fuerte, ella esta luchando-

-Papá, ¿Cómo esta Bella realmente?-

-…-

-Papá…-

- Llego inconsciente, con un trauma en el cráneo no sé su magnitud pero el neurólogo la está evaluando; además de diversos golpes y una hemorragia interna.

-Tiene que vivir…- Dijo Edward mientras se recarga en la pared, tomando con sus manos su cabello, la desesperación de saber a su Bella grave.

- Ten Fe hijo, Dios la cuidará y estará con nosotros en poco tiempo, volverán a estar juntos- dijo Carlisle, mientras se alejaba.

- Hoy íbamos a firmar el divorcio, ella me odia- solo dijo como un murmullo.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente y todo parecía detenerse, Edward pasaba de emoción a emoción de un momento a otro. Llegaron todos los Cullen, nadie decía una palabra solo abrazaban a Edward,

Pasado unas horas Edward escucho unos pasos, conocía los pasos de su padre, al escucharlos lo miro y vio que caminaba con una conocida mirada, la misma que el utilizaba cuando debía de comunicar malas noticias. Dejo de respirar, solo veía a su papa a los ojos.

-Familia, Edward-

-¿Cómo esta ella?-

-Hemos podido controlar la hemorragia interna, el golpe en la cabeza ha hecho que se inflame su cerebro, su cuerpo está muy débil. Sin embargo, en su condición ha sido difícil controlar toda la situación, ustedes saben que no se puede administrar cualquier medicamento.

-No entiendo de que hablas-

-Está embarazada-

-No lo sabía- dijo Edward, perdiendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba.-Ella no me había dicho.-

-Tal vez ella no lo sabía aun, tiene un poco más de un mes.-

- Hace mucho que no hablábamos, jamás me perdonaré si algo le pasa - dijo Edward jalándose el cabello y hablando para el mismo– un hijo, de ella y mío. ¿Qué hice?, un bebé… nuestro bebé -

-Hay otra cuestión, en el expediente de Bella hay una orden de no tomar medidas extremas.-

-Pero ella... no puede morir, no la puedo dejar morir-

-Ella la fimo hace algunos años, cuando tuvo el accidente de moto, recuerdo que fui testigo de eso- dijo Carlisle- No puedo ir contra su voluntad.

-No la dejaran morir, tiene que vivir aun muchas cosas, mi hijo, tiene que vivir, por favor, tenemos que hacer algo. Ella no…. – Dijo un desquiciado Edward, agarrando a Carlisle del cuello – no dejes que pase-

-No podemos hacer mucho, fue una decisión que tomo hace mucho tiempo y no creo que haya cambiado de idea la conoces; tenemos que respetar sus decisiones, hijo escúchame, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente-

-Bella será trasladada a unidad de cuidados intensivos, tendremos que esperar las primeras 72 horas para ver como evoluciona-

-Tengo que verla-

-Hijo, ten paciencia y recuerda que es difícil ver a nuestros seres queridos en una cama.-

-Llévame con ella-

-Vamos-

Carlisle y Edward caminaron lento al área de terapia intensiva, Bella esta conectada a varias máquinas y el sonido incesante del marcapasos era lo único que se escuchaba y rompía ese ambiente mortuorio para convertirlo solo en una espera interminable.

Edward vio con sumo pesar la condición de Bella, la imagen que veía era de una mujer conectada a maquinas apenas viviendo, luchando por su vida… Ella sabría que está embarazada, fue la pregunta que vino a su mente.

-¿qué paso?- se dio cuenta que lo único que sabía, era que bella había tenido un accidente automovilístico, pero no sabía en qué condiciones.

CONTINUARA…

Gracias por tomarse unos minutos para seguir esta historia, espero tus comentarios y sugerencias.

¿Alguna idea para el final?


End file.
